Dawnstream's Bravery
by mossdawn
Summary: Dawnstream is in between two toms. Can she make it? She is going through good life until one rough thing comes up. Will she make it? Will she do something no other cat would do?
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances On Profile

_** Dawnstream's**_

_** Bravery**_

_** Mossdawn**_

Chapter 1

It was a green leaf morning where all the birds sang a song the wind blowing swiftly. Dawnpaw was excited for her ceremony. Her assesment was today along with her brothers and sister. Flowerpaw's paws wouldn't stop moving. "I am too excited! You know Briarpaw and Lightpaw are apprentinces for 1 moon only. So we are like, senior apprentinces! Am I right? I am of course!" Dawnpaw rolled her eyes at Flowerpaw. " Oh sure." Crowpaw and Flamepaw walked towards their sisters. "Is it just me or is Flowerpaw about to burst?" Crowpaw asked with a mrrow of amusement. Dawnpaw nodded. " It's more than bursting Crowpaw. She's going to explode everywhere. The whole forest!" Flowerpaw smiled. "Aww, thanks Dawnpaw." Dawnpaw shrugged. "Anything for you sis'"  
>Echostar, Dappleflower, Wildfur and Sharpclaw padded to the four apprentinces. " Are you ready for your assesments?" Dappleflower asked. They all nodded. Echostar chuckled. " Okay then. Your first assesment is as always the hunting assesment. We'll be watching you as you hunt. If you can't get at least two prey you might fail. We always do this at Newleaf or when a good weather so no excuses for no prey. Understood?" The apprentinces nodded again. "Okay then, off we go. Dawnpaw you will hunt near the twolegplace." Echostar told her. Wildfur stood up. " Flowerpaw, you will hunt near the EarthClan border. Not ON the border, NEAR the border." Flowerpaw nodded with excitement. Dappleflower smiled. " And you Crowpaw, hunt near the WaterClan border. OK?" Crowpaw nodded not surprised at his hunting place. Sharpclaw blinked. " Flamepaw you will hunt around the big Oak tree. Let's go." They all headed out.<br>When Dawnpaw reached her hunting area, she spotted a small squirrel heading for a tree. The squirrel launched up the tree onto the branch eating an acorn quickly. The branch was high and Dawnpaw quietly crept up the tree onto the branch. The squirrel chose the wrong branch. It was too high for the squirrel so he was cornered. Dawnpaw swiped at the squirrel even when it tried to escape. The squirrel went limp and almost fell but Dawnpaw leaped down and caught it with her jaw. She dug up a hole and dropped the squirrel. Then she saw a shrew crawling around. _Oh, little one. You shouldn't be crawling around when you have predators. _She got into the hunter's crouch and creeped up on the shrew and started stalking it. She swiftly clawed it and dropped the shrew along with the squirrel. A pigeon wasn't looking at where it was going. It was heading towards Dawnpaw and she hid behind a boulder and leaped in the air and grabbed it hard. _Hah! You might be an idiot but you are delicious! You're my key to being a warrior. I should be grateful to you. _She heard a meow of approval. She spun around to see Echostar nodding.

"Very nice, Dawnpaw. I have taught you much. I'm afraid your time is up but you still passed- the hunting assesment. Tomorrow, battling. You will then do your last border and hunting patrols and maybe a ceremony will be here! I am so proud of my clan." she flicked her tail towards camp and they bounded away.

Dawnpaw was exhausted as she entered camp. She padded to her den to sleep. As she entered she expected to be first, instead she was last. Briarpaw and Lightpaw were wiggling their tails like they were going to die if they couldn't gossip. Briarpaw was the first to blurt out. " What happened? Did you pass? Wow! You look so tired, you must've caught a whole lot of prey! Tell us what happened! We've been waiting for you!" Dawnpaw looked around. Briarpaw was right. All eyes were on hers but she looked away. " Sorry but I'm too tired. I caught a squirrel, shrew and a pigeon. OK?" She dragged her nest far away from the others. She wished the only cat was here next to her who understood her. Nightfall. He wouldn't like the others excitement and their constant questions. Them both would hang out together. But Nightfall became a warrior and everything changed. She would become a warrior in two days and she would hope her littermates would be mature.

"Come on! Tell us what happened. Exactly what happened?" Lightpaw jumped up and down. Dawnpaw couldn't tolerate it anymore. Everynight, questions and questions. Dawnpaw growled harshly. " You want to know what happened? Well, too bad! Because I am never going to like you and you!" She glanced both at Briarpaw and Lightpaw. " I've had enough with your mews and questions! If you want to be warriors, act mature! This goes for you too!" She hissed at her littermates. "Just leave me alone. I've had to put up with this for a whole moon everyday. Not even a moon. Since I was _born! _" She puffed and crawled into her nest. Maybe she went too far. She heard Lightpaw whimper. "I'm sorry you felt this way. We just wanted to be like you." She flattened her ears and went to her nest. Flowerpaw's eyes were wide and teary. " Yeah, I'm sorry _you _were born, too." She slashed her way into her nest. Briarpaw didn't say anything and cuddled into his own nest. Crowpaw shrugged. " We aren't warriors yet, so we can still be immature." He sat down on his nest. Flamepaw shook his head. " She's right. We shouldn't be like this. Then we won't deserve to be real warriors." He slept in his nest tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: New kits?

Chapter 2

Dawnpaw woke up in the morning and remebered her fight with her clanmates. She secretly checked them and no one was there. Outside the den, was sparkling with sunshine. _Oh no! It must be sunhigh! I missed the dawn patrol! _She struggled to get up and her legs were shaking. She padded out of the den to see the clan empty. She looked around to the nursery, and Greyfeather was moaning inside. _She must be having her kits... She must be having her kits! Wow! _She ran to the nursery and there were two bloody scraps of fur out. There was another one popping out from Greyfeather. Greyfeather started licking her kits but she wasn't doing it properly. Dawnpaw helped Greyfeather lick the kits while Breezepool took the fourth kit out. Dawnpaw finished licking all four of them. "Thank you, Dawnpaw." Greyfeather puffed. Breezepool nodded. Dawnpaw could tell the smile in Breezepool's eyes. Her paws were bloody and she padded to the lake to clean it off. " Are you okay?" Dawnpaw asked. Greyfeather nudged her kits. "I am now. I wonder what I'll name them." There was a grey tabby tom, a blue-grey tom, another blue-grey tom but it had a very long tail, and a lovely she cat with streaks on her chest. She was silver and looked special. Dawnpaw knew she was going to be the prettiest she-cat with all toms after her. Dawnpaw licked the kits one last time. " I don't know about the toms but the she-cat is certainly very lovely. You could call her... Sweetkit or something." Greyfeather smiled. "That's a very sweet name. Perfect. She will be Sweetkit."

The kits gathered around her belly and started sucking the milk. Breezepool gave some borage before she left and her milk was coming properly. "The tabby one will be Stripekit, the blue kit will be well, Bluekit and for this one," she pointed at the kit with the long tail. " Longkit. His warrior name will be obvious but who knows maybe Echostar will make a surprise."

Greyfeather and Echostar were sisters and very close, before Echostar became leader. Just then Echostar entered the den. " Greyfeather! You've had your kits! Have you named them?"  
>Greyfeather purred. "Yes, this is Bluekit, Stripekit, Longkit and finally Sweetkit." She glanced at Dawnpaw. " Dawnpaw actually helped me lick the kits alive and named Sweetkit. Once again thank you. You were the only one in camp."<p>

Dawnpaw blushed. "It was nothing, you have healthy kits, that's all that matters." Echostar nudged Dawnpaw. " I'm proud of you." she whispered. Dawnpaw felt joy in her heart. But then she realized she had her battling assesment today. "Oh, Echostar! I almost forgot," she paused. " Our battling assesment?"  
>Echostar nodded. "Yes, you woke up just in time. Crowpaw and Flamepaw went on the border patrol. Flowerpaw went on the hunting patrol. After the border patrol Crowpaw was first to be assesed. Then Flamepaw. He's still being assesed, I suppose. You will go after Flowerpaw and right now I was planning some...stuff with Wildfur and Leopardpelt. Breezepool would like for you to gather herbs then. Eat first. You don't look strong." Echostar gazed at Dawnpaw for a second to see Dawnpaw's legs wabbling. Dawnpaw nodded. SHe liked to help Breezepool with collecting herbs. She had learned a lot about it. Tansy, horse tail, yarrow, borage, burdock and many more. She padded out to Breezepool's den. Breezepool was looking for something. She could scent her fear.<p>

"What's wrong, Breezepool? I was sent by Echostar to help you collect herbs. Don't you need a mighty warrior?" she chuckled but all Breezepool did was just looking at her. " First of all, you are not a warrior-yet. Second of all my catnip, watermint and fever are gone! They're missing! I just gathered them two days ago and now they're gone. All there is left is this fever leaf and that won't be enough. My whole moon supplies are gone! I mean, if you get a fever or whitecough." she panted, talking so quickly. Dawnpaw raised her eyebrows. "Do you think a cat stole some?" Breezepool shook her head. Perhaps she was right. She probably has her reasons. "No, because I saw them yesterday and no other cat could've come here and stole them while Mousefeather guarded camp?" Dawnpaw shrugged. "Maybe you just lost them. StarClan knows only. Don't worry, we'll gather some now. And during greenleaf who would get a cough?" Breezepool growled. "I already gathered all of the catmint and watermint from the twoleg yard. Maybe fever leaves but don't ever, ever say that no one would get sick during greenleaf!" Her starry blue eyes flashed with anger and had Dawnpaw almost falling on the ground. Breezepool cleared her throat. "It's possible!" She tried to calm down. "Now, please go get a warrior with you and get all the herbs you can get." She turned around and Dawnpaw obeyed. She padded to the warriors den. It was mostly empty only Mousefeather and Nightfall were in there. Nightfall was grooming himself and Mousefeather was sleeping like a tired, weak kit. "Nightfall!" she whispered loudly. He looked up. "Yeah?" Dawnpaw flicked her tail to the clearing. Nightfall stopped grooming-he was already almost done. He walked out and resumed grooming.

Dawnpaw blinked."Um..." she was disturbed by gazing at Nightfall. " Breezepool wants me to gather herbs. Could you come with me, please?" Nightfall finished and nodded. "Anything for you brushed his pelt on hers and padded to the entrance. Dawnpaw felt her heart beat for a second and followed. They walked slowly to the twolegyard.

Nightfall was the first to speak. " What's up with you and your littermates?" Dawnpaw shrugged. "Just a fight. It was mostly about Lightpaw and Briarpaw. More stupid questions on the assesment. I wish I was already a warrior like you." She nosed his ear. Nightfall stared into her eyes. " You are one in my heart, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw felt her ears prick up. _Does he love me?_ She smiled. She really didn't know what to answer. She wanted to tell him the truth. Nightfall looked away. "Dawnpaw, I want to ask you something but, don't be mad." Dawnpaw's heart thumped. _What was he going to ask her? How would anything he said make her mad? _She nodded. Nightfall hesitated. "I'm not happy here, in the clan. You keep on having problems with your littermates and so, I was thinking we should run away. Together. Just you and me." Dawnpaw stopped walking. " Nightfall, how could I be mad about this? If we do run away, I'd at least want my warrior name first. I know why you're unhappy. But when I become a warrior maybe..." she trailed off. " We could be mates?" Nightfall finished for her. " I do love you, Dawnpaw and I never want to leave you. You're the reason I'm still here anyway. Or else I would've be gone already. We could give it a try. Maybe we could even have kits." he chuckled. Dawnpaw blushed. " I love you, too. Let's give it a try." He licked her cheek. Dawnpaw turned away and pinned Nightfall to the ground. She touched noses with him and let him go. "Come on! Breezepool's gonna kill us!"

They gathered herbs and returned to camp.


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

Chapter 3

_Echostar padded to the two young cats returning with herbs. _" Dawnpaw, you're late. Gathering herbs don't take this long!" Dawnpaw was embarassed to be scolded infront of Nightfall. They dropped their herbs with Breezepool and nNightfall had returned to his den. Dawnpaw was tired already and she had a battling assesment. "You missed the hunting patrol and you'll have to go on the border patrol tonight and the dawn hunting patrol tomorrow morning. And, then the ceremony." Echostar flicked her tail telling Dawnpaw to follow. Flowerpaw, Flamepaw and Crowpaw were looking at Dawnpaw awkwardly as they passed by with prey in their ignored their stare and continued following Echostar. They reached the training hollow and Echostar stiffened. Dawnpaw got into the first position. Echostar smiled. "Good, now we will fight of course. You have to try to beat me to pass. Or I will tell you when you're done. Claws sheathed, you know the rules, and GO!" Echostar leaped in the air so high, but didn't block the sun. The sun was in Dawnpaw's eyes but she moved to let Echostar land. Dawnpaw knew she wouldn't just make her land. As Echostar landed she looked for Dawnpaw and to her surprise Dawnpaw pounced on Echostar's back leaving Echostar unbalanced and made her fall. Dawnpaw smoothly pinned her to the ground and hissed. " That was easy-for me." Echostar chuckled. " Get off me." Dawnpaw let her go. " How was it?" Echostar coughed. "It was really good. I am very, very impressed. If you can beat your father, then you're invincible." She laughed. " FireClan is blessed to have you.

It was getting late, it was sunfall and soon she would be on the border patrol. Echostar and Dawnpaw padded to camp. Briarpaw and Lightpaw came from the elder's den with mouse bile on their paws. "Eww! I hate mouse bile!" Lightpaw complained. Briarpaw didn't reply. " I also hate Dawnpaw" he muttered. Lightpaw turned around. "What was that?" Lightpaw had great ears, so she heard him. " You may hate Dawnpaw, but I kinda understand her. What we did was wrong, and now I know that. I'm going to apologize when I see her. You should too." Lightpaw held her head high. She acted mature, much mature than the 'senior' apprentinces.

"Bring the elder's some fresh-kill. They're probably hungry after the ticks." Echosong meowed. Dawnpaw nodded and rushed to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a squirrel and a rabbit. She knew Lilynose loved squirrels. As she past Briarpaw and Lightpaw, their ears pricked up and Lightpaw ran infront of Dawnpaw.

"I'm sorry, Dawnpaw. I didn't mean to make you mad. Briarpaw's sorry too. Right?" Lightpaw stared at Briarpaw. Briarpaw nodded slowly. Dawnpaw was surprised. Honestly, she wouldn't expect the same reaction from her littermates. Especially Flowerpaw.

"Thanks..." Dawnpaw mewed. She resumed her walking to the elder's den. She dropped the squirrel infront of LIlynose, and the rabbit infront of Brokenclaw. Brokenclaw hissed. " This rabbit is too small!" Dawnpaw raised her eyebrow. The rabbit was big, actually. Dawnpaw turned to Lilynose wondering what was wrong. Lilynose sighed. "He has poor eye-sight. His vision is blurry, from what I learned from our former medicine cat, Daisyshower." Dawnpaw nodded. "Brokenclaw, this rabbit is big. Umm... Velvetblaze caught it. She's the best hunter you know." Brokenclaw looked at Dawnpaw suspiciously. "How do you know she caught it?" Dawnpaw didn't expect him to question her. "She told me." Brokenclaw was going to open his mouth but Lilynose hushed him with her tail. "You have a rabbit, so eat it Brokenclaw." she rasped. Brokenclaw puffed and turned around to eat it privately. Lilynose rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Dawnpaw. How thoughtful of you." Dawnpaw dipped her head and padded out.

Flamepaw was waiting for Dawnpaw outside the elder's den. "Dawnpaw, I'm sorry about last night. We didn't mean it, or at least I didn't." Dawnpaw shook her head. "It's okay. Maybe I went too far anyway." Flamepaw shrugged and nosed her ear. "Sorry." he ran to the fresh-kill pile taking a big thrush. "Do you want to share?" Dawnpaw felt her belly rumble. She didn't eat anything since this morning. She nodded and sat beside Flamepaw. She took a bite and chewed it slowly. Flamepaw didn't take bite yet. " Flowerpaw, Crowpaw and I... we saw you ...uh and...Nightfall this morning. We didn't want to disturb, so." Dawnpaw flattened her ears. _How did they see her and Nightfall? Did they watch them? _Dawnpaw swallowed her food and looked at Flamepaw. " What? How? Did you...watch us?" Flamepaw shook his head. " We were hunting, all three of us. Hunting near the twoleg place. Flowerpaw caught the scent of you and Nightfall. We just saw you pin him to the ground. Do you like him?" Dawnpaw looked at the thrush. "Don't tell anyone, but I love him. I always have. Since we became close friends. He loves me too."

Flamepaw shook his slowly. "Flowerpaw, she's so angry with you. I'm afraid she might tell the whole clan." He took his first bite. Dawnpaw's eyes widened. She got up. "No! She better not!" she yelled. Every cat stared at her. Dawnpaw was so embarrassed. She crouched down again and took another bite. Flamepaw shrugged. "Maybe she won't, but she threatened to." Dawnpaw closed her eyes. "I'm going to be a warrior tomorrow. Until then, she won't spill it out. I hope."

Nightfall padded out of his den stretching. Dreamblaze and Specklestripe were surrounded by Nightfall. "So, Nightfall. What's up with you and Dawnpaw? She's only an apprentince. You need a warrior." Specklestripe purred. Nightfall shifted his paws. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dreamblaze rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nightfall. Come on. The whole clan knows about you and Dawnpaw. Flowerpaw told me. She knows everything about her sister." Nightfall ignore Dreamblaze but he couldn't. He was confused. "Flowerpaw?"

Specklestripe nodded. "Oh, yeah." she licked her paw. " She said she saw you and Dawnpaw, touching noses."  
>Nightfall shook his head and ran to the apprentinces den. "Flowerpaw!" he yelled. Flower looked up, her ears flattened. "Um, yes?" Nightfall growled. " How dare you tell the WHOLE clan a rumor about me and Dawnpaw?" Flowerpaw growled back. " I didn't tell the whole clan, and the rumor, is true." She fluffed up her tail. " You shall be punished!" he hissed. Flowerpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah! You can't punish me!" Nightfall laughed. "Oh, really? I am a warrior. Even though... I can't. Deputy, leader... Wildfur can."<p>

Flowerpaw's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" Nightfall nodded. "Oh, I would." He lashed his tail and skipped away to Dawnpaw and Flamepaw.

"Apparently, your sister told everyone in the clan about us." Nightfall meowed. "You know it perhaps?" Flamepaw nodded. "Nobody has a problem with it. It's just an excuse for gossip." Dawnpaw shook her head."So, she actually did it? I cannot believe it! I will never forgive her! She has to be punished!" Nightfall relaxed. "I took care of that. And, now that everyone knows, we don't have to keep it a secret."

"I know you think of me as a warrior, but I'm still an apprentince. Tomorrow, a warrior." Dawnpaw took her last bite. She stood up, and looked up at the sky. The moon was almost high, and she was ready for a border patrol. Wildfur padded out of the warrior's den and began choosing warriors. " There will be two border patrols. One patrol will do the EarthClan patrol, one will do the WaterClan patrol and Twolegplace." he hesitated. "I will lead the border patrol for EarthClan- Mousefeather, Leopardpelt, Dreamblaze and Nightfall. The other, Echostar, Dawnpaw, Sharpclaw and Amberface. Let's get going."  
>The two patrols led the way out. Dawnpaw was sad that Nightfall had been chosen to go on the other patrol. Her father probably didn't trust Nightfall, to be with Dawnpaw. Amberface was coming with them and she didn't like her. All she ever talked about was stupid gossip.<br>But Amberface was Nightfall's adoptive mother. Nightfall's mother, Larkwater died giving birth. He was the only survivor of the litter. He then was with Amberface.

Amberface snickered. "So, you and Nightfall, huh? You better take good care of him. He may be my adoptive son, but I still love him."  
>Dawnpaw nodded shyly. "I promise." Amberface padded in front of Echostar who fell beside Dawnpaw. "I know your private life isn't my concern, but have you...mated with Nightfall-yet?" Dawnpaw was furious. How dare anyone asked her this question? This was her life, no matter what. Dawnpaw shook her head. "Yes, it <em>isn't <em>your concern. But you're my leader so, I have to reply. No, I haven't-yet."

Echosong flattened her ears. She understood what Dawnpaw was going through. "You know, Dawnpaw. You remind me of myself. You may be angry with me right now, but I was in love with an apprentice too. He was almost a warrior. My Dustfang. Every night we met up secretly. Then, I got pregnant when I was almost your age. Thank StarClan. If I was a queen during my apprenticeship. I'd have never forgive myself." She cleared her throat. " I had my kits, only two. They were alive but weak. First my lovely Thrushkit was gone of whitecough. And then my dear little Meadowkit. I had it too, but survived. Dustfang drowned in the lake. I lost my family." She had tears in her eyes. "I...I don't w-want that f-for you too. Velvetblaze and Greyfeather were the only ones who understood me. Oh, and Lilynose. She would." she sighed.  
>Dawnpaw's ears drooped. "I'm sorry, Echostar. I take it back. What, I said earlier. I'm just frustrated that everyone keeps on asking me about Nightfall. Tomorrow, it'll end hopefully. Thank you, Echostar." They had reached the border and began patrolling it. A WaterClan patrol also was patrolling. Echostar padded her way through her patrol.<p>

"Greetings, Riverwhisker." Echosong meowed. Riverwhisker dipped his head. " You too, Echostar."

They patrolled the twolegplace and returned to camp. The other patrol already arrived and Wildfur was already picking out a warrior to guard the camp."Nightfall. Guard the camp." Nightfall nodded and padded to the middle of camp. He gazed at Dawnpaw padding to her den. Dawnpaw cuddled into her nest. She fell asleep quickly.

_There will be two, who will you choose? It may seem easy but you will be confused._

**_Hey! So...how's Chapter 3? Huh? I am very active, so I will update my stories, quick unlike some stories I really like but I have to wait FOREVER for the other chapter to come! There might be some mistakes, but I am busy and so I can't check them. My friend/editor was supposed to send me the editted version and thanks daywalker133 (she isn't on fanfiction, i think). You ruined my story!_**

**_JK! She is one of best friends so! She helped me out on others though! So anyway, I'll give you two more chapters TODAY and I hope you enjoy Dawnstream! Check out my profile :)!_**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm a warrior!

Chapter 4

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" Wildfur nudged his daughter. "Wake up!"  
>Dawnpaw slid her eyes open and leaped up. "I'm up!" Wildfur ordered her to go to the hunting patrol. Nightfall went to his den sleeping.<br>"Echostar, you lead a hunting patrol. Take Dawnpaw, Cloudfoot and Dreamblaze with you." he swooshed to he other side. "Dappleflower, lead a border patrol and take Crowpaw, Flowerpaw and Flamepaw with you." Dappleflower dipped her head led the way out.

"Come on let's get going." Echostar meowed. They went to the middle of their territory and started hunting. Dawnpaw spotted a mouse crawling beside a rock. It was a smart mouse, but still stupid, and knew if it ran the predator would catch it. So Instead it hid for camouflage. _You're still an idiot. _She leaped for the mouse, but it didn't even hear her. She sliced it open and carried it back. She dug up a hole and spat it out. _You taste different. _

"Good catch." Cloudfoot praised. Dawnpaw blushed. "Thanks." She tasted the air and smelled a wooden pigeon. He had a broken foot so it was easy to creep up on him. She crept up and pounced on it and it wailed loudly. _You scared off the other prey. Flowerpaw should eat you! _She dropped it along with her mouse and climbed up a tree. There was a squirrel nibbling on a sunflower seed. He was enjoying it too much and didn't care if a cat ate him. So she scratched the squirrel leaving it injured. She bit it in it's neck and tasted the fresh blood from his neck. She dropped it along with her other prey and tried to scent her clanmates. She scented Dreamblaze and padded towards her. She was stalking a mouse and then swiftly killed it with one blow.

"Great catch!" Dawnpaw yowled. Dreamblaze blinked up on her. "Um..thanks." She padded past her and Dawnpaw followed. Dreamblaze was going towards Echostar and Cloudfoot who had been next to Dawnpaw's hole. She took her prey and Echostar led them to camp.

"Wow! Three catches? That's incredible!" Flamepaw exclaimed. Dawnpaw nodded. "Thank you!"  
>The hunting patrol dropped their prey and Echostar padded to her den. She signaled with her tail to Wildfur. He followed her into her den.<br>Dawnpaw guessed that Echostar was thinking of their names.

Nightfall had woken up. He padded to Dawnpaw who was eating the mouse she had caught. She looked up at him. "Want to share?" Nightfall nodded and sat beside Dawnpaw.

"So, today you're going to be a warrior." Dawnpaw couldn't help but smile. "Yep. And then finally, we'll get to be together." Nightfall took a big bite and so did Dawnpaw. They finished the mouse and Echostar padded to the treetop. Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey and gather beneath here, the treetop. The clan joined together everyone murmuring about the apprentinces.

"This is a very important ceremony, the naming of new warriors!" Echostar continued. " Dappleflower, Sharpclaw, has your apprentices learned the ways of the warrior code and has trained hard, even at the cost of their lives?" Dappleflower nodded. "He does" Sharpclaw also nodded. "He does." Echostar nodded. "Dawnpaw has too.  
>Everyone was looking at Flowerpaw. <em>Wasn't she going to be a warrior?<em>  
>"I, Echostar leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their return." She narrowed her eyes on the three apprentices. " Dawnpaw, Crowpaw, Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?"<br>"I do." They all said.  
>"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Crowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crowfoot. StarClan honors your bravery and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of FireClan. Echostar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on his head. He licked her shoulder and padded next to the other warriors. "Dawnpaw, from this moment and on you will be known as Dawnstream. StarClan honors your wiseness and strength. We welcome you as a full member of FireClan." She rested her muzzle again and she licked her shoulder. Dawnstream padded beside Crowpaw and held her head high. Flamepaw stepped forward.<p>

"Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flamestorm. StarClan honors your swiftness and loyalty. We welcome you as a full member of FireClan." She bowed down to rest her muzzle and Flamestorm licked her shoulder respectfully.

Flowerpaw wailed."What about me?"  
>Echostar hissed. " You, are punished. Wildfur and I have decided we are not going to give you your name today, tomorrow you will."<br>Flowerpaw's ears flattened. "But why?"  
>Echostar blinked. "You gave away a rumor that is unforgivable. I will force you to apologize to your sister."<br>Flowerpaw glanced at Nightfall who was smiling. He had told Wildfur that she had leaked the rumor and he was still going to be harsh on her. Flowerpaw ran to her den crying. _She deserved it, but it was too harsh. She could've cleaned ticks?. _  
><em><br>_"Crowfoot! Dawnstream! Flamestorm!" The clan cheered.

Wildfur padded to his kits. "I am very proud of you three. Since Flowerpaw will be a warrior tomorrow she'll have to guard camp tomorrow, with Crowfoot. Tonight it's you and Flamestorm."He glanced at Dawnstream. They all nodded. Velvetblaze trotted towards her mate and kits. "Kits! I am so proud of you! You're warriors now!" She glanced at Wildfur. "I need to speak to you, Wildfur. Now." She padded towards the corner of the camp and Wildfur followed. Nightfall licked Dawnstream's cheek. "Now you're a warrior. We can do anything."

_I've become a full warrior now, but Nightfall and I should wait. I'm still small like an apprentice. I want to be big as Dreamblaze at least. She's only one inch bigger than me. Even Flowerpaw is bigger. _Dawnstream shook her head. "We can be mates, but no kits-yet. I'm still pretty small and Echostar told me, she had kits when she was my age and she had two kits. They weak and couldn't make it. I don't want to lose kits either." Nightfall nodded. "I'm not ready for kits anyway. You aren't either. Just mates."  
>Dawnstream touched noses with him. Amberface padded to them. "So now it's official?" She rested her muzzle on her adoptive son. "Take care of each other." She dipped her head and ran to the warrior's den.<p>

"I cannot believe you did this to Flowerpaw! She may have done something wrong, but this isn't the way to punish her! Too harsh. You're making her, you and I look like a fool! How dare you do that to my kit. And how on our territory did Echostar agree to this?"  
>Wildfur shook his head. "Now, Velvetblaze. This was the right punishment. She had no right to do that to her sister."<br>Velvetblaze tensed. " Yes, she had no right to do this to her sister and _you and Echostar _had no right to do this to her! Couldn't you give her a punishment to look after the elders? Do apprentice duties for one day? You couldn't get that into your mouse-brain head, right?" Her velvet-amber eyes flashed with anger.  
>"I am the deputy and I know what is best for this clan and so does Echostar! Don't you dare to call me a mouse-brain." he growled.<p>

"No one cares if you're the stupid deputy! I will call you whatever I please because that is the truth!" she spat. "We are no longer mates! You and Echostar have hurt Flowerpaw. This day was supposed to be the best day of her life. And thanks to you, today is ruined. She's probably depressed. You have no idea how much this also hurts me. I will go to Echostar now. I don't care if she's the leader. Whoever hurts my daughter I'll hurt them even more."  
>Velvetblaze dashed to Echostar's den.<p>

"Oh my, StarClan!" Velvetblaze yowled. She saw a dead body on the floor with it's mouth in blood.


	5. Chapter 5: It's all about me!

Chapter 5

"I'll miss you. You were the best mentor I could ever have. I cannot believe you're dead... Why did you have to go? Why? Why? Why? I'll, I'll never forget you. You were old, but still... You were the best mentor ever. Good bye Brokenclaw..." Velvetblaze cried. Echostar dipped her head at Brokenclaw. Lilynose was the only elder now. Only she wasn't going to bury her, Velvetblaze and Echostar would help her.

Dawnstream was shocked. She really was. He was old but he still had 2 or 3 years to go. He was a strong one. Velvetblaze, Echostar and Lilynose dragged Brokenclaw's limp body to the forest. The moon was high now and Flamestorm and she would have to sit silent vigil and guard the camp until dawn.  
>She nodded at Flamestorm and sat silent.<p>

Dawnstream's eyes were red and tired. Nightfall had told her he brought their nests from the apprentices den and settled it into the warrior's den. Soon, after Briarpaw and Lightpaw became warriors, the den would need a little expanding. Dawnstream's nest was next to Nightfall's and Flamestorm's while his was behind Crowfoot.

The kits had just woken up and already were playing. Sweetkit wasn't playing with her brother's she'd rather talk to her mother and keep _her _company. Dawnstream and Flamestorm sleepily walked to their dens. Dawnstream heard Wildfur sort out the patrols. Nightfall wasn't going anywhere so he kept on sleeping beside Dawnstream. She loved his warm body beside her. She soon fell asleep.

"Dawnstream!" a dusty black and white kit shouted. Dawnstream looked at the kit. _Was this kit from StarClan?  
><em>"Who are you, little one?"

"Little one, if I was alive I'd be older than your queens. So. I'm not really a little one. My name is Thrushkit."  
>Dawnpaw's ears straitened. "Thrushkit? Wasn't that Echostar's kit?"<br>Thrushkit nodded. "Indeed."  
>Dawnpaw was hoping for more than just an answer. Why did Thrushkit visit her?<br>"Why are you here? Do you have a message fore your mother?"  
>Thruskit shook his head. "No, I can visit her. I visit her most of the nights. I am here to talk to you. StarClan kits don't usually do this but since you heard about me, I came instead. Beware, another cat will come through you and your mate. You will have to choose one."<br>Dawnstream's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
>Thrushkit faded away.<p>

"Wait! Come back. I don't understand!"

Dawnstream woke up and realized Echostar had just called the clan. Flamestorm was still sleeping. "Wake up!" she hissed. Flamestorm opened his eyes and nodded. He and Nightfall padded out with Dawnstream following.

Flowerpaw was neatly groomed and her eyes were shining. She didn't care anymore of having to be a warrior later.

"Flowerpaw, do you promise to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"  
>Flowerpaw nodded. "I do."<br>"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on your name will be Flowerstreak. StarClan honors your courage and skills. We welcome you as a full member of FireClan." Echostar bowed her head and Flowerstreak licked her shoulder quickly. She padded infront of her littermates.

"You may be warriors before me, but my ceremony is all about me! Hmph!" she skipped away in happiness.  
>Dawnstream's eyes flashed with anger. "I felt bad for her about the warrior thing. Now I take that sorrow back!" Nightfall nudged her.<br>"Don't you worry. She's just mad. She's trying to point out the good stuff to you, that's all. Now let's go hunting?"

Dawnstream sat up curling her tail. "Sure."  
>They both padded out and headed for twolegplace. Nightfall told her he knew a secret cave under the bushes. They would talk to each other there and sometimes take a nap. They had a nest there.<br>They climbed in the cave and cuddled. "I love you, Dawnstream. You have no idea, how much I do."

"I love you, too." They both fell asleep in the dark.

**_Hey, anyway, I decided I'm going to put a chapter 6 too. Some people begged for it. (yeah right) I just wanted to put it on, I already had it, so I didn't want to do it later or else that would show me being lazy! GRRRR! KK bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6: I killed him!

Chapter 6

Dawnstream woke up with a startle. She realized it was moonhigh. "Nightfall!" She didn't feel or scent him, but his scent was stale. "Nightfall? Where are you?" Nightfall madded in with a huge vole dangling from his mouth. "Ma hove" he mumbled through the vole.

He dropped it and licked her cheek. " I brought this for both of us."

"Thank you, I thought you left."Dawnstream whispered.

"Why would I leave you?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She bit the vole and began chewing the hind leg.

As soon as they were finished they hid the bones underground and climbed out of the cave. They were near EarthClan territory and hoped they wouldn't get spotted. One EarthClan cat stepped on the imaginary line and chuckled. "What are you two lovebirds doing here?"

This was Falconclaw, the one who kept on staring at Dawnstream during the gatherings. "That is none of your concern, we are on FireClan territory, and there is nothing you can do about it, you got that Falcon?"

Nightfall's pelt bristled. This cat was almost on FireClan border.

Falconclaw hissed. "Keep your fur on, mange-pelt!"  
>Dawnstream pushed Falconclaw off the imaginary line and hissed. "Get off of our territory! You are the worst piece of fox-dung ever!" Falconclaw leaped on Dawnstream pinning her onto the ground. But Dawnstream was stronger. She pushed him off with her hind legs and slashed his throat. <em>Oh my StarClan! Did I just kill him? That's against the warrior code! I didn't mean it! I was going for his belly! <em>"Nightfall! Let's get out of here! I cannot believe I killed him." She rushed to camp with Nightfall following her.

"Dawnstream! Why did you do that?" Nightfall yelled.

"I meant to slash his belly slightly, I-I don't know what happened." Dawnstream shivered. She had sliced his throat open-not too deep but deep enough to kill him. They had left him there all by himself. Dawnstream regretted every second of it. They had reached camp and every cats eyes had been on them. Dawnstream had a pinch of blood on both of her shoulders telling everyone, she had been pinned. Flaconclaw's claw's were long and pointy which hurt her a lot. The blood had dried up but inside she was feeling sick. Breezepool was the first to speak, " Dawnstream, Nightfall we were worried about you! What happened anyway?"

Dawnstream padded to her den, with her tail drooping. " A stupid thorn poked me two times." she joked. Breezepool was smart and wouldn't believe her under any circumstances. "A EarthClan cat was just fighting me." Breezepool nodded and applied some marigold on her small wounds. "I feel sick too." Breezepool looked up at her and nodded. She inspected her carefully but when she pressed her belly Dawnstream almost vomitted. Breezepool took a huge bark that looked like it could scoop up anything and placed it next to her. "If you need to vomit, vomit there please." Breezepool pressed her hind leg, nothing. Again once her belly and this time, Dawnstream vomitted a little. "Don't ever press there again!" she screeched. Echostar padded in. "What is that noise?" She saw the vomit and backed out. "Oh, I thought someone was injured or something." Breezepool smiled. "Great news, Dawnstream you're going to have kits!" She pressed her belly gently this time. " About, three or... four. Congragulations!" Echostar nodded approvingly. "Congragulations. Nightfall will be very proud." Dawnstream purred. She just became a warrior but she was big enough to have one of her own litter. "I'll tell Nightfall right away."

"I'll dispose this in the dirt place." Breezepool crunched her nose. She dragged it towards the dirtplace.

Dawnstream padded out to Nightfall who was already padding towards her. Their pelts brushed as they sat down. "I'm going to have kits!" Nightfall's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, I'm so proud of you. Our kits will be as strong and beautiful as you." He purred loudly enough for nearby cats to hear. Flamestorm skipped happily to Dawnstream. "So, whatcha purrin' 'bout?" Dawnstream glanced at her belly. Flamestorm purred as well, then exploded. "I'm going to be an uncle!" Everyone gasped and started gossiping. "Oops." Nightfall shook his head slowly. "No, no. It's okay. Everyone will understand she's expecting kits anyway. she's moving to the nursery."

Dawnstream looked puzzled. "You want me to be in the nursery or something?"

Nightfall chuckled. "No, some mousebrains won't give you space in the warriors den. You might feel uncomfortable anyway. I'll visit you everyday." He went to he warriors den and took her nest. "Let's throw this away and let the apprentices handle your new bedding.

"Briarpaw! Get some new bedding and place it in the nursery."

Briarpaw nodded and dashed to the mossy area.

"Well, I'll see you later darling. A moon I'll be like this. And then six moons!" Nightfall licked her cheek and padded away.

Echostar padded out of the medicine cats den. "Breezepool said you're due to about one moon."

Dawnstream's ears flicked up. "She can tell by just examining once?"

Echostar sat down. "She is a medicine cat, she knows these things."

"Yay! We're going to have another kit in the nursery! Sometimes you guys get tired easily!" Stripekit squeaked at his brothers and sister.

Dawnstream nosed him gently. "But you do, too." She looked up at Greyfeather. "From the moment I saw this one, I knew he was going to be hyper and-" Greyfeather cut her off. ", I was so lonely in here. Now that you've joined the nursery gang we can talk and perhaps be good friends."

Dawnstream dipped her head. Briarpaw came in the nursery with fresh bedding. "Thanks Briarpaw" He slid out of the nursery, to his den. "Are you tired?"

Greyfeather shook her head. "Not that much. Just feel lazy. The more you stay her, the more you get-"

"EarthClan's invading!" Amberface yowled. Screeches came out of the camp. Dawnstream recognized a small she-cat snarling at her and Greyfeather. "We're going to take your kits! You've no right to have them!" The cats name was Smallfang? Or Smallfrost? Either way this arrogant she-cat needed to be stopped. "How dare you go against the code?" Dawnstream blocked her from Greyfeather while she hid her kits under an emergancy bush. "Stay there my kittens. Don't come out!" she whispered. Smallfang/frost leaped at Dawnstream and broke her fall. "Expecting kits, ey?" She slashed her shoulder when Dawnstream bit into her neck. Warm blood flooded onto the ground and her mouth. She reached the vein, but if she bit that too, then Smallfang/frost would die. Instead she let go pinning her on the ground hissing. Smallfang didn't do anything she wailed silently and struggled to be free. Dawnstream let her go as she fleed. Nightfall came rushing to the Nursery. Apparently, the fight had stopped when everyone saw Smallfang/frost.

"Oh, Dawnstream! Did you do that to her?" Dawnstream blinked and nodded. "She's not dead is she?" Nighfall shook her head. "No but her throat looks really bad. She's covered in blood."

Dawnstream growled. "She deserved it! She was going to take the kits! I was only defending all of us." At the moment Echostar came in. She saw Dawnstream's mouth in blood. " At least you sort of stopped the fight. EarthClan fleed but our warriors are badly injured. How can Breezepool take care of all of them? I just don't understand why they attacked. Why did Smallfang come in here? Surely it's not to steal kits?"

Dawnstream nodded. "It is. Small..er fang, came to tell us she was gonna steal the kits. I just defended them. I don't think I went to far, yes?"

Echostar twitched her whiskers. "Umm..no. Anyway, Nightfall you look bad, go to Breezepool. Nightfall nodded and shot a glace at Dawnstream before leaving. Echostar sniffed Dawnstreams shoulder which was wounded deeply. "Let's get that shoulder to Breezepool before it gets infected."

Dawnstream padded out slowly to find everyone staring at her bloody muzzle. Flowerstreak hissed. "So you turn out to be a blood-thirsty fox-hearted sister of mine!" Dawnstream leaped in fury at her claws unsheathed. She pinned her to the ground and growled quietly. "Watch out Flowerkit, or else your fate might be the same as Smallfang. From now on you're not my sister. You're just stupid little Flowerstreak who happens to look like _my _mother." She got off of her and walked to the den. Flowerstreak got up patting off bloodypaw prints that was on her shoulder.

"Keep your fur on scum!" she yelled.

"I will get you one day..." she breathed.

Echostar curled her tail. "Flowerstreak, don't ever say that to a clanmate again. You may be having trouble, but that's between you two, don't let it out in camp."

**_Hey! Stay tuned for Chapter 7! I will be writing it tomorrow and publishing it on the day after. I'm tired today and besides! I have more reviews to make people happy! They just want 1000 reviews! LIke me! Soooooo review. For fun! To be ma friend! To do whatever you wanna do! _**

**_Oh BTW, please give me good cat names! I might use them for a different story or for this story. Most likely another story. Kittypet names, rogue names, Clan names even human names._**

**_Little hint for ya! Give me a human girl and boy name for this story! (O^O)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks for naming me

Chapter 7

The next day was rough for Dawnstream. The mouse-brains sided with Flowerstreak and agreed that she was a bloodthirsty piece of fox-dung. Most of the other cats thought nothing and was relieved at their kits being safe and sound. Everyone was wondering what EarthClan would do at the gathering that was going to be in a few days.

No, only two more days. Cats like Dreamblaze, Speckletail were all whispering to each other about her whenever she passed by them.

And come to think about it, she didn't care. This was her life, and no one like Dreamblaze or Speckletail or even _Flowerstreak _could come in her life anymore. Afterall she was going to have kits! Velvetblaze was proud of her kit, Dawnstream was the first who was going to have kits from her litter.

Velvetblaze padded to the nursery. " Darling, I know this is an apprentices job, but I still brought you some prey."

"Thanks, mom."she sighed. "I'm not that hungry though. The kits just don't give me an appetite!"

Velvetblaze laughed. "Well you four were like that with me too. I was skinny after you were born!"

Dawnstream tried to smile, but thinking about Flowerstreak, really made her sick. She had betrayed her! Just because of some little fight she had gone against her. But too far. She had humiliated Dawnstream and herself. Too bad. She only had a couple of cats who were with her. Especially Briarpaw. He had said sorry to Dawnstream, but it was by force from Lightpaw. He never meant it. Dawnstream knew he liked her secretly, but she wouldn't pass such a rumor. Even if she had done that to her own sister!

They had been so close. Dawnstream regretted her fight. She wished everything was normal again, She would be an apprentice still, even with the others babbling about the stupid assessment. She would talked to them nicer. Then Flowerpaw wouldn't say a thing to anyone!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Greyfeathers kit Stipekit pouncing on her playfully. "Tell me how you drove that er..Smallfang out! Too bad we couldn't see"

Sweetkit touched nosed her brothers ear. "Stripekit, it's a good thing we didn't see it. At least I wouldn't." She then turned to her mother. "Momma! I was so scared of that cat! As I see cats fight I get even more scared! I don't ever want to battle!"

Greyfeather's eyes glittered. "Do you want to be a medicine cat?" Sweetkit thought about it for a second and nodded. "I suppose that would be okay. If you're not fighting at all, and healing instead."

Greyfeather smiled at her. "My kit is going to be a medicine cat!" she cheered. "Dawnstream, oh Dawnstream! You picked the perfect name for her!"

Sweetkit looked puzzled. "Perfect name for me?" she echoed.

Now it was Greyfeather's turn to be puzzled. "Didn't I ever tell you? When I was giving birth to you kits, Dawnstream, Dawnpaw at the time helped me lick you rascals. She named you Sweetkit, because you looked kind and sweet. I knew it was the perfect name for you, so I agreed."

"You do have a sweet tongue there, little one." Dawnstream purred.

Sweetkit purred back. "Thanks for naming me. I really love my name. It's peaceful and well—sweet."

Dawnstream nodded and began eating her mouse. She only ate half of it, bringing the other half to the pile for someone else to eat it.

She cuddled into her nest falling into deep, deep sleep.

It was the night of the gathering and Echostar chose Dawnstream, Nightfall, Amberface, Flowerstreak, Crowfoot, Flamestorm, Velvetblaze, Dappleflower , Lightpaw and Lilynose to come. Also Angelnose and Mousefeather. The rest was assigned to protect the camp, from any dangers. Leopardpelt, as always was in charge.

"I'm excited for _this _gathering!' Nightfall jumped up and down. Dawnstream hissed. "I know but quit it! You look like a mouse-brain!" Nightfall stopped immediately and looked around to see if anyone had been watching him. Apparently, Flowerstreak was the one to see him. She shot him and her a death glare And padded beside Crowfoot. They left for the black stones. The black stones were the clans gathering place and every full moon, they would go. It was a beautiful place, with dazzling black stone under them. Some stones were sharp, some were warm, melting your pads away and some stones were white. There was only two big stones white and black and the clan leaders shared the big stones to speak for their clan. FireClan and WaterClan shared theirs, as EarthClan shared AirClan's.

They arrived to see WaterClan arrive first. Echostar greeted Fishstar while he was licking a spot where it was ruffled. Fishstar's breath _always _smelled like fish, and to her surprise a few WaterClan she-cats found that very attractive. Eww!

EarthClan arrived with WindClan. Some of their warriors were severely injured, but still came. They all looked at the FireClan cats as if _they _attacked their camp and _attempted to steal _their kits! She looked around to see if Smallfang was there, but she was nowhere to be found. She was probably in the medicine cats den, crying and regretting every move she made and every word she said. But there was something else. She saw someone who had surprised her.

But? But? How could this be?

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but hey! The 8th chapter is out in a couple of minutes!**

**Oooo? Who is this someone?**

**NO HINTS! Well, you are going to read it right now anyway, so boo-hoo.**


	8. Chapter 8: Clawstar,leader of IdiotClan

Chapter 8

_Falconclaw! _He..he was alive! Dawnstream had meant to slash Falconclaws bely slightly when she accidentally slashed his neck!

"Nightfall!" Dawnstream cried. "Look, Falconclaw! He's alive! He didn't die!" she whispered.

Nightfall looked at him and his eyes widened. "It's not possible! He wasn't breathing then!"

Suddenly, he looked at the couple and smiled. He mouthed "Watch Out".

Fishstar got up the rock and yowled."Let the Gathering begin!"

Clawstar clawed his way up the other rock, which was crumbly. Fishstar started first.

"WaterClan prey is running well but the weather is getting colder and colder. Leaf-fall is here already, and I believe this will be a very cold leaf-bare. We have a new queen, Goldfur. And two new warriors, Flymyth and Spider-eye."

Everyone called out their names. "Fly-myth! Spider-eye! Fly-myth! Spider-eye!"

Fishstar dipped his head and continued. "And our good senior warrior is now retired, Raintail has served her clan very well!"

After Fishstar, Clawstar started speaking. " EarthClan prey is going good, and Fishstar I agree. The wind is getting cold. Some of us don't have thick coats, so we get cold. We had a battle with FireClan because they passed our borders! And… we found one of our warriors throats slashed by a FireClan warrior. Luckily, our warrior, Falconclaw survived this attack!"

Murmers passed by the clans and Clawstar continued. " However, Falconclaw doesn't remember who attacked him. During the battle, one of ehem-your queens bit into Smallfangs throat, our great warrior and got seriously injured. She has died because she lost too much blood. Well FireClan, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he hissed.

"Oh, no! She died?" Dawnstream burst out loud. Everyone looked at her and she nodded. " I bit her throat! You know why? Because she was going to steal our kits! She was clawing my shoulder and I caught her neck. I did it forour precious kits, and I believe that any other warrior would do the same!" she spoke up, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone gasped when they heard it and Clawstar jumped down. "We weren't going to steal kits!"

Dawnstream took a step forward. "That's what Smallfang's last words were to me!" she hissed. Clawstar shook his head.

"She probably said that to scare you!"

Dawnstream stiffened." Then why else would she have come into the nursery?" she challenged.

Clawstar leaped at her pinning her to the ground. She flipped him off with her hind legs the way she did with Falconclaw. "Clawstar! Don't you teach… oh wait! You're the leader aren't you? You broke the truce, so don't you teach yourself about the truce?" she spat. "Attack me one more time, ever again! And I will claw your ears off!" she threatened. She was pregnant, which made this even worse.

"Enough! Clawstar, you broke the truce! Stay back!" Echostar yelled. She looked up. The full moon was clear, and no clouds were covering it.

"StarClan hasn't said anything—yet, Dawnstream please calm down."

"Anyway, FireClan hasn't crossed your border nor attacked your warrior. We have four new warriors, Crowfoot, Dawnstream, Flamestorm and Flowerstreak!"

All the clans cheered except for EarthClan.

"Prey is running great and Leaf-fall has brought us four healthy kits! Stripekit, Bluekit, Longkit and Sweetkit! After our last gathering, we had two new apprentices Briarpaw and Lightpaw! We have a new queen, that is expecting kits. Dawnstream! "

Falconclaw's eyes widened when he heard it. "How fast?" he whispered under his breath.

"And our elder, Brokenclaw has died of oldness. He has served this clan so well. We found him coming into my den with blood in his mouth. So it looked like a painful death. Breezepool, our medicine cat thinks it is a heart attack. We wish Brokenclaw a good life in StarClan! That's all!"

Everyone was shocked at FireClan's progress, new warriors and new kits and expecting kits and new apprentices!

"Thank you, Echostar!" Shortstar dipped his head. " AirClan has three new warriors and four apprentices! Petalglow, Cherrytongue! Heavypaw, Bluepaw, Rockpaw and Glowpaw! Prey is great in AirClan! Rabbits running everywhere! As you can see! That's all for AirClan!"

"The gathering is over!" Fishstar called.

All of the clans left as they heard yowls. Home waited for juicy gossip and everyone was waiting impatiently. Dawnstream was tired and expected Greyfeather to wait for her. Instead she was asleep with her kits sleeping with her.

She rested in her sleep hoping her dream would be catching a juicy mouse, but to her surprise Thrushkit and another kit appeared.

"Hi, Dawnstream! This is Meadowkit! We both watched you at the gathering. Clawstar isn't the greatest leader of all times. I'll tell you that."

Dawnstream greeted them. "How come you're here?"

Meadowkit stepped forward. "Dawnstream, your kits. We want to be your kits, I want to see my mother even if I don't know it's her. I miss her warm belly…" she trailed off in sobs.

Thrushkit silenced her. "Meadowkit! You promised we weren't going to tell her this. She'll want her own kits, not us."

Dawnstream shook her head, "No! I'd like you to be my kits and live once again! It's a great thing when you get a second chance to live…"

Meadowkit dipped her head. "Thank you! I'm not sure what the other StarClan cats would say though…"

**So? How did you like it? Is it getting exciting? Huh? Huh? Huh? Am I pushing you? Cuz' I am really enjoying writing this, but hey! I have a life! Gotta write the other chapters of...**

**WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW DELUXE! ( OKAY CAP OFF)**

**Enjoy, bon appetit! (did I spell that right? i hate french)**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Lazy

Chapter 9

"Aaaaaah!" Dawnstream cried. " The kits! They're coming!"

"I'll go fetch Breezepool" Greyfeather woke up and thrushed out.

"Please do!" she whispered. The kits were finally coming, it was almost a moon since the last gathering. She only wished so much the pain would stop. She felt like she was carrying ten kits all at once. She could barely breathe right and this was scary for her.

"I'm here. Thyme and borage, and everything else….is here! Okay! Dawnstream, I'm going to ask you to breathe deeply. Think about whatever you like and push while you're thinking. It will be..well..less hurtful. Here's some poppy seeds to help ease the pain. Later you'll fall asleep. Just make sure you don't while you're giving birth!"

Dawnstream nodded quickly and decided to get over it quickly. She pushed as hard as she could and felt something get out of her.

"Lick it Dawnstream!" Breezepool nudged the kit toward her and started licking it the wrong way.

"I'll help you, just like you helped me." Greyfeather smiled. Dawnstream pushed three more times until two more scraps slid out.

"You have three healthy kits!" Breezepool yowled. Nightfall rushed in to find three kits—his kits. "Oh Dawnstream…they're beautiful. A tom and two she-cats. They'll be strong and very skillful."

Dawnstream nodded. "Of course, afterall they are our kits." She nosed the gray tom. "This will be Thrushkit." She licked the kit who looked just like her, cream colored. "Meadowkit" The last kit was unusual. She was dark grey and her underbelly was splotched with yellow.

Nightfall licked the last one. "Frostkit. Her name shall be Frostkit."

"Dawnstream! I want to go play outside!" Thrushkit wailed. Dawnstream shook her head. "No, it's cold and snowy outside. I don't want you to have any sickness. If you want to play, play here _quietly." _

Meadowkit got to her paws. "But it's small in here!"

Dawnstream licked her first daughter. "Be creative Meadowkit, talk to eachother or rest. You've been up since before dawn. I want to sleep, and you should too. Maybe if it gets warm at sunhigh, then you can go out and play."

Frostkit's belly grumbled. "Er..I uh..am hungry, mommy."

Dawnstream laid out her belly and closed her eyes. She felt the tiny mouths sucking for milk. Greyfeather grumbled. "My nest is old and crusty! I need a new one. Stripekit, go tell the apprentinces to bring me a new, bigger nest. You guys are growing and I don't know when you'll stop."

Dawnstream chuckled, eyes still closed. " The apprentices never come to check on us, just our mates come and bring food, that's all." The kits were finished and they cuddled together, Frostkit left out, as always. Frostkit was the smallest beside them and she wasn't the playing type of kit. She would be serious all the time, but cute. Frostkit was feeling left out, and Dawnstream had to do something. "Frostkit, why don't you sleep next to your brother and sister?"

Frostkit looked at her littermates, and they looked at her too. "Umm. I don't know. I just feel warmer with you." Dawnstream nodded, but she knew she was lying. She was their littermate afterall, and they would have to live with it.

"Okay, go to sleep, love."

They all soon fell asleep.

It was a bright sunny sunhigh and of course, Thrushkit would beg her to go out. She let them go, Frostkit went but soon came out later after a bunch of heartbeats. She loved them very much, but if they were going to do this to her, they needed to understand that they're hurting Frostkit. Stripekit, Sweetkit, Bluekit and Longkit joined. When Danwstream asked why she didn't play she ignored and got her supper. Nightfall padded in with a shrew in his jaws. "Hey!"

"Is that for me?" she asked. Nightfall nodded. He then leaned close to her ear whispering. "We need to confront Falconclaw, we need to know why he survived your death blow."

Dawnstream bristled, just thinking about what she had done to him. It was impossible to be alive after her slash, and apparently, it was possible. They had seen him at the gathering and questions came up to their head. _How did he survive? Did he really forget it was Dawnstream who had almost killed him? If not, why did he lie? What was he hiding? How did his throat, that was slashed look totally normal? _These were the questions that made their mind full. All she did was nod and eat her shrew. His name was called by Wildfur as he licked his family on the cheek as he padded away to his hunting patrol.

The day went by quickly. Sunset they all fell asleep.

"_It's soon. Make a choice, soon." _ A voice told her. She didn't understand a thing, but something…something was going to happen to her. Soon."

**Sorry, you guys. It was a short one, but don't worry! Tomorrow I think I might publish the tenth one. Sorry this chapter wasn't well. We just had a garage sale, and I woke up at 7 A.M., and I'm not used to that! I'm super tired, so all I can think of is sleeping. ENJOY the sleeping chapter. I'm going to name my chapters from now on!**

** mossdawn out! **

28


	10. Chapter 10: Who will it be, Dawnstream?

Chapter 10

"Get up mommy! Get up! It's sunhigh!" Thruskit nudged her.

Dawnstream woke up startled. "Oh, it's just you." Thrushkit bounced to entrance. " Look! Nightfall said that this is snow! Whoa!"

Dawnstream chuckled. " Yes. And guess what, I think you're ready for fresh-kill. The hunting patrol is probably here by now. "

Frostkit squealed." Nightfall's coming! I can't wait to eat fresh-kill!"

Nightfall padded in with a vole and a big thrush. He dropped the vole infront of Dawnstream, knowing that it was her favorite. The trush was big enough for all three of the kits ,and they started smelling it. Meadowkit sat down. "What is this father?"

Nightfall licked his daughter, "It is a thrush sweetie." He glanced at Thrushkit as his eyes sparkled. He took the first bite. "Mmm! This is good! Try it Meadowkit."

Thrushkit had ignored Frostkit and this made Dawnstream mad. Frostkit was good just like the others and to her surprise Frostkit took a bite. "Mommy! This delicious." Meadowkit took her bite and kept on eating.

"Greyfeather, um, will you look after the kits for a few heartbeats? I have to talk to Nightfall." Dawnstream meowed. Greyfeather nodded and Rocktail came with prey in his jaws. He was Greyfeather's mate and he had brought prey just like Nightfall. Nightfall padded out as Dawnstream followed. They went out of camp to EarthClan's border. Dawnstream tasted the air to find Falconclaw's scent.

"I was on the hunting patrol today and I saw Falconclaw. He said to meet us a little bit after sunhigh. " Nightfall meowed.

Dawnstream nodded and sat down. Falconclaw came out of the muddy ground, his paws brown and wet. He was a broad shouldered brown and black tom. His eyes were light brown and the tip of his ear was black. He looked different than other cats. "Greetings, my killer. " he glared at Dawnstream. Dawnstream shook her head. "No, I didn't kill you. If I would have you wouldn't be here, though I thought I had."

Falconclaw scraped his paw against a stone clearing his muddy black paws. " Dawnstream, Nightfall, I am no ordinary cat. I am not a cat with only one life. It's hard to explain. I have five lives left. And no, I wasn't a leader."

Nightfall gasped. "But, that's impossible!" Falconclaw sat down. "My father was the former leader of EarthClan, Woodstar. He ran away completely when we were attacked by AirClan and WaterClan. He still had three lives left, the rest, I had it. StarClan accepted me to have the lives. I was in a prophecy, I won't tell you but, it is quite dangerous." He hesitated. "Dawnstream, can I talk to you alone?"

Dawnstream looked at Nightfall, speechless and followed Falconclaw to the bushes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"To understand the prophecy, I need to travel away to a place where it's loud, really loud. StarClan told me that there is a twoleg nest that makes a lot of sounds. It's quite far away, and..and I want you to come with me."

Dawnstream's eyes widened. Me? She thought. She wouldn't walk all the way to twoleg place! It wasn't right! She loved Nightfall, not Falconclaw. "No, sorry Falconclaw. But I'm needed here, I have kits to nurse.

Falconclaw twitched his whiskers. "I know, so after three moons, they'll become apprentices, right? So after they are, we could go when you're out of the nursery."

Dawnstream hissed. "No way! I don't even know you that much!"

Falconclaw growled. "I love you Dawnstream! Don't you get it? You don't need Nightfall! The prophecy is to be a leader, I could be a leader of EarthClan with all the power I have. If you were with me, we could rule the forest, together!"

Dawnstream took a step back, this cat was evil. Surely StarClan wouldn't let him be ruler of the forest. That just might be his intention, he is probably using the power StarClan gave him for bad reasons! No way! "No way! I don't love you! I love Nightfall! You're evil! Evil you got that? And if I have to, I'll kill you over and over again if I have to. You will never rule the forest understand?" She ran to Nightfall, flicked her tail telling him to follow. He obeyed but was also confused. She stopped when the trees were covering them and touched her nose to his. She explained everything to him. He kept on unsheathing claws. "I'll kill him if I have to!" Dawnstream shook her head. "I'll take care of it. I love you, and only you. Now the kits will be wondering where we were." Dawnstream also told Nightfall about Frostkit, how she was neglected by her littermates. Nightfall agreed to their plan.

They walked in and found the bones of the thrush. Her vole was also finished with the scent of Frostkit.

"Frostkit! Why did you eat mine?" Frostkit shivered, her ears flattened. "Well, Meadowkit and Trushkit wouldn't let me eat the trush, and I was so hungry that I had to eat the vole." Meadowkit and Thrushkit glared at Frostkit with evil eyes.

Nightfall took Frostkit outside the camp. Meadowkit stomped the ground with her paw. "Where is daddy taking her?" Dawnstream rushed out to get a small mouse and ran back to eat it. " He's taking her out to camp, to introduce her to the clan."

Thrushkit crucnched his nose. "But why her, and not us?"

"Because, you're not allowed to go outside, I forbid you to for a moon. Treating your sister like she's a ghost will be a consequence. She is also your sister, and she's no different than any other kit."

Thrushkit wailed. "But! I want to go outside and play!"

"No, you've been bad. I'm sorry, but I won't let her be all alone. She is also my kit. I love you all equally, but sometimes, I have to be a bad EarthClan warrior. Think about that."

Meadowkit puffed and curled up into sleep. Thrushkit did the same, except he was resting only. Nightfall and Frostkit padded in. Froskit had a butterfly in her jaw and dropped it infront of Dawnstream. Look! I caught it! We were at a grassy area, where the sun shone the most and a butterfly was flutering on top of Lilynose, while she was snoozing! Haha!" she laughed. She picked up the butterfly and put it on the corner covering it with a big thick leaf. She cuddled with her mother and soon fell asleep.

Dawnstream nodded at Nightfall and he padded away.

(Dawnstream's POV) **Yes, I want to have her POV...**

"Haha! Good catch!" I yelled. They were hunting together, like they had before. She had missed it and remembered the good times she had with him. Unfortunately, Echostar said they could hunt at the Dew place, where it was muddy and gooey, basically near the EarthClan territory. I never wanted to see Falconclaw again. EVER!

But, of course, with her luck he did appear. "Dawnstream!" I spun around with her shrew. She dropped it with her other prey and padded to him. Nightfall padded beside me and he unsheathed his claws quietly.

"Keep your fur on, I can tell she told you about our last meeting." He curled his tail to his paws.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"You ALSO need to keep your fur on…" he retorted.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Dawnstream, I love you, and I want you to choose one of us to be with."

**Hey, i'm very happy you guys add me to your favorites and I have reviews...a couple but no one has sent me any names! I repeat! Names for clan cats, rogues, kittypets and humans! **

**If I choose your name, you'll be in the credits section! Please do this and happy birthday! (Who's b-day?) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm a !

**_Sorry, yesterday I couldn't post anything... I share computers so, Maybe tomorrow you will get another chapter ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! Okay? _**

Chapter 11

Dawnstream's POV

"What? I cannot believe this! How could you? I don't even LIKE you!" I yelled.

Falconclaw looked as if he was going to spring on me. " If you don't come I'll—"

"You'll do what? Kill me? Hurt me? Hurt Nightfall? No. I already killed you one time and I can do it again!" I sprang on to him first pinning him to the ground. He slashed my belly which hurt badly. I had forgotten to slash him first but my head went dizzy. He hit my shoulder, and I fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a white place. It was really white and there were red stuff all around me. There was something different about me. I felt cold and I felt different feelings inside of me. I brought my paw to my eyes but instead, I found twoleg paws.

"!" I screamed. My voice was light, like a twoleg kit. I looked at my body and I had no fur. I had some colored twoleg things on me, and it made me warmer. My legs were long and my arms were long too. I tried to smell, and see if I lost my smell senses too. Pheww! I ddin't lose my cat sense but physically I looked horrible. I had fur on my head, which was light brown almost yellow and I screamed again.

A twoleg came in shocked.

"Where am I?" I whispered. The twoleg patted my head sweetly. "You're in the hospital sweetie. We found you in the middle of a road, what were you doing there?"

"A road? A hospital?" I echoed. "What's that?"

The twoleg widened her eyes. "You must've hit your head or something. I'll bring an ice pack." The twoleg walked to a white twoleg object and opened it. It was cold and freezing there. It was like leaf-bare. She took some ice and put it in another twoleg thing she put it on my head and I was then really cold. I didn't wince, but it made it feel better. During leafbare, We should collect ice for bruises.

"What is a hospital? Who are you?" I said.

The twoleg chuckled lightly. " A hospital is where you heal and I'm Nurse Melissa. The Doctor will come soon to examine you. What is your name?"

"I'm Dawnstream." I coughed.

"Good, we got some identity. First name, Dawn and Last name is Stream. We'll try to contact your parents."

My parents? But they're in the forest. She can't talk to them! And, why? How am I a twoleg? I have a feeling that Falconclaw has somethingto do with this! I just know it!

At that moment another twoleg came in. She looked nice. "Hello, Dawn. I'm Doctor Sally." She took a twoleg thing as her eyes followed every square of it.

"So you're sixteen years old, five eight, 115 pounds." She then looked at me. " Do you know your parents phone number?"

Phone number? What was that. I just shook my head.

"Their names?"

"My mother's name is Velvetblaze and my father's is Wildfur."

The twolegs looked puzzled. "What kind of name is that? Anyway I'll check it out." Melissa said. Sally took another twoleg thing and opened my eye and a flash of light lit on my eye. It stung but I still kept it open.

She then took a smooth piece of bark and made me open my mouth. She pushed my tongue down and check inside. This must be something like a cutter, for twolegs of course. Sally took a twoleg thing again and it was a triangular rubbish thing. She hit it on my leg joint. It tickled somehow.

She finished 'examining' me and did something on the twoleg thing she 'read'.

"You look fine, but do you remember anything?"

I shook my head. If I said that I was in the forest, they would look there and the clans would be in danger.

"I'd like to go please." I mumbled.

Sally looked up at me. "Where?"

"Umm, I do not know."

Then Melissa came in with her head shaking. "I looked up the names everywhere! In the records, internet! Nothing! Do you know where you live honey?"

I shook my head. Sally nodded. "We should call the police. Perhaps they can investigate. If she doesn't have any parents, she'll have to have foster parents."

I looked at the twolegs. "What? I just want to go! Please! Just let me go!"

Sally shook her head. " You don't have anywhere to go and I don't think you have relatives do you?"

"Flowerdapple! She's my aunt!"

"Again, a mystery name. You're making it up." She looked at her wrist which had a sparkly twoleg thing on it. "It's getting late. Go to sleep." She put a warm thing on me which made me cozy.

Oh nightfall. What will I do? I'm all alone! Falconclaw did this! To punish me? Yes, to punish me! I will kill him! I don't care what the others will say! I WILL KILL HIM!

**_I hoped you liked it! I still haven't got any names. So i had to give stupid names, no offense. So yeah! _**


	12. Chapter 12: Belly Rakes hurt!

**_OMG! I am so sorry! Two days ago I said I would update but my friend said I should wait a little longer but some of you guys messaged me that they were desperate for the next chapter! Well here it is anyway! The desperate kitties. Hehe. Oh By the way, thanks LeeshIlliana4 for your names. I will use some in the next chapter. Hey! Why did it get small? Anyway ENJOY! It's a little cheesy but hey? You wanted it!_**

Chapter 12

(Nightfall's POV)

"She, she disappeared. The kit's what will happen to them? They have no milk." I sobbed. Dawnstream was gone. She was gone. She was gone.

Flamestorm just whimpered silently. "I'm sorry. Greyfeather will have to deal with the kits. They're almost three moons. I'm sure it'll be just fine. Besides, don't give up hope. She'll come, I just know it."

The whole clan was looking for the three kits mother. I had lied to the clan about Falconclaw. If they found out, everything would be out of control. Cats gossiping, a prophecy that Breezepool would try to figure out.

I was just a broken piece of glass, my other part missing. I wanted Dawnstream to be here, I NEEDED her right now. The kits needed her. I looked around to see Flowerstreak's little group gossiping. I padded to them and they stoped when they saw me approaching. "What are you gossiping about?"

Flowerstreak hissed. "If you really want to know, we were talking about that stupid heart-breaker mate of yours. Of course she USED to be my sister, but. NOT ANYMORE."

Flowerstreak was stupid herself. She was mean to everyone now. She used to be good but now in a second she changed. Her name should've been Idiotstreak or Stumpyflower. She was a cat that would probably end up in the Dark Forest. I sat down not removing my eyes from hers. " That's what you think. I'm sorry if all your….friends don't agree but actually YOU are the fox-hearted idiot. You used to be nice. What has ever happened to you? After one little fight you went too far." I smelled jealousy coming out of Flowerstreak, "are you jealous of her because she had a mate before you and kits?"

Flowerstreak got to her paws. "How dare you? I would never be jealous of some cat."

I felt my eyes burning with fury. Some CAT? SOME CAT? "Yeah? Some cat? Well this SOME CAT happens to be the love of my life and I'm not going to let you talk bad about her!" I pounced on Flowerstreak and pinned her with my claws sheathed. I spat on her two times, letting her get the message. "No one ever talks about Dawnstream like that, especially you."

She unsheathed her claws and raked my belly not too deep. I screeched with pain and felt another cat taking Flowerstreak away. I hit Flowerstreak with my paws and just as she was going to claw my muzzle, I ducked and kicked her belly. She screamed, and the whole clan was staring at us. Echostar padded through looking firm and big. She bristled. "Enough! Flowerstreak, Nightfall. You are clanmates, not enemies. Stop at once!"

I got off of her and licked my wound. "Sorry Echostar. But she was the one who actually hurt me."

Echostar glanced at my wounds and then looked stared at Flowerstreak for a second. "Flowerstreak, I've had enough with your mistakes. As for your punishment, you will help Briarpaw and Lightpaw with their duties. Is that clear?"

Flowerstreak growled quietly and ducked her head as she headed her way to camp.

"IS that clear?" Echostar repeated. Flowerstreak looked back and nodded slowly.

"Good. Get to it. Oh, and you'll be sleeping in their den as well. We need to extend our warriors den." She flicked her tail to Wildfur. He followed her to her den.

I padded to Breezepool's den. She was waiting with herbs next to her paws. "There you are, now lie down with your belly facing me." She put some cobwebs and marigold. She then applied some alder on my belly. I felt weak so she gave me some chamomile. I think that chamomile leaves are the only herb that tastes good, after catnip. "Thanks." Breezepool dipped her head. "Say thanks to Lightpaw. She brought me some. Now eat these poppy seeds. You need rest." She pushed two seeds infront of me. I licked them up quicly and winced at the bitterseet taste.

"Thanks. I should go. Bye." I meowed. Breezepool nodded and padded to the fresh-kill pile. I took a mouse and ate it quickly hoping it would get rid of the taste of bitterness. Thanks to a yummy mouse, it did! I finished the mouse and dragged the bones to the dirtplace. It was sunset and I felt sleepy. Dawnstream, I thought. What will I do? What will happen to her? I crawled into my warm nest and fell into deep deep sleep. Dawnstream….


	13. Chapter 13: I'm a mentor!

**_Hey! Sorry, I wasn't on schedule, because my mom kept on making me go to my room and pack. I'm moving and maybe I won't have a computer or internet. I'm gonna get my own netbook now, so...:) that's good! I promise when I get internet and a netbok, i will give two chapters!_**

Chapter 13

" Today we are gathered here for an important ceremony. Greyfeather's kits are six moons old today! Stripekit, Sweetkit, Longkit and Bluekit, please come forward." Echostar meowed sternly.

"Sweetkit, you have decided to choose the path of a medicine cat. Do you promise to treat the wounded and sick and represent our clans medicine cat?"

Sweetkit nodded slowly. "I..I do."

"From now on you will be named Sweetpaw. Breezepool, teach this apprentice the ways of healing and communicating with StarClan."

Breezepool touched her nose with Sweetpaw.

"Sweetpaw! Sweetpaw!" the clan cheered for their new medicine cat apprentice. It had been a long time since Breezepool became a medicine cat. She needed an apprentice.

Echostar smiled. " Longkit, Stripekit and Bluekit. From now on until you are a full warrior, you will be named Longpaw, Stripepaw, Bluepaw." She hesitated."Nightfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received great training from Leopardpelt and I expect for you to pass on all you know to Longpaw."

Nightfall? Him? He was going to be a mentor! This was great news!

"Wildfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lilynose and I expect you will pass on all you know to Stripepaw, and make him a great warrior just like your former apprentice Specklestripe. "

" Dreamblaze, you also are ready. You've received excellent training from Cloudfoot and I expect you to pass on all your enthusiasm and bravery to Bluepaw."

The whole clan cheered after Dreamblaze and Bluepaw touched noses.

"Longpaw! Stripepaw! Bluepaw!"

Longpaw padded up to me. " So, what do we do now?"

I thought for a second. Exploring the territory would be great! "Explore the territory perhaps?"

Longpaw nodded enthusiastically and joined his brother and sister telling them that he was going. Wildfur was padding up to me. "Why don't we all go together?" I nodded, it was a good idea. Dreamblaze also came and nodded. "Good idea," she turned around to the jumping apprentices. "Let's go."

We all went into the forest, showing the new apprentices the borders and other.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm waiting for you

**Omg! Hello! Hello! I had a two month break! I have been banned from , because I apparently was rude to someone when my character was having kits and they were being ignorant and and..*pant* I said I was sorry! *bleep* them. Grr... Oh well, three day banning. :) I know you ahve been waiting for Dawnstream's POV, so here it is!**

Chapter 14

(Dawnstream's POV)

I blinked my eyes open as I heard a soothing voice. "Good morning…" said Melissa. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I mumbled. Melissa nodded. "That's good. That means today we'll be able to travel to the road and maybe you'll remember what happened."

I just nodded solemnly, not showing any emotion.

Melissa smiled and walked away. The food lady came in with a silver thing and food on it. She put it on my lap and grinned. "I hope you like it. Today's a special day you know."

I felt my expression change into a puzzled look. "What?"

"Today is April Fool's Day. "

I had no idea what that was but I just shrugged and began eating with a silver shiny thing. It was sharp and apparently it stabbed the food, so you could eat it without getting your paws dirty. If only we could make our twigs sharp. I started crying again, my heart was broken. I missed Nightfall, and my kits.

As the sun was shining brightly, high in the sky, Melissa came. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um..yes." I said. As I followed her out of the nest, she climbed into a monster. I hesitated, scared by the monster as it lit up, and grumbled. My ears burned, and I shuddered. Melissa waited patiently, looking suspicious. I gulped and climbed into the monster. "Buckle up." She said.

I was confused, as she leaned in to reach a long, wide string and strapped it on me, into the inner monster. The monster was comfortable, and then another twoleg came in. "Hi, Dawn. I'm Danny and I'm also here to help you with your memory. When we get there, be ready, I'll ask you a lot of questions."

I nodded again, feeling unable to speak. As the monster roared and moved, I tried to memorize how to get here. My mind was filled with thunderpaths. When we got to the thunderpath where I remember where I lay, I suddenly thought of Nightfall and Falconclaw. My kits, I wondered. Where would they be? What would they be doing right now? Danny looked at me, trying to look for an expression. I gave him nothing. I had tears, but that didn't exactly show anything. After a couple of minutes, I glanced at Danny and I could sense him annoyed. I wasn't surprised, he looked different than Melissa anyway.

I walked to the forest, feeling Melissa and Danny following me. I stopped, and shook my head. "I want to go alone please, maybe I can concentrate better. I er..always have, I think."

Danny and Melissa nodded, unsure if they should leave me alone. I could sense Fireclan and EarthClan. There I sat down, at the border. Waiting. Waiting if he would come to me. And if Falconclaw came, my work here, would be done and I knew I'd be back in FireClan is no time.

**Too short? Well, don't worry. I will update a lot more now that I have my internet and netbook! Hip hip hurray for TOSHIBA!**


	15. Chapter 15: I found you

Chapter 15

(Nightfall's POV)

I padded out of camp with Longpaw. He was gazing around curiously. We tried hunting around the Mintpool, where there would be plenty of water voles and squirrels. I felt a vibration in me all of a sudden. I felt my paws guiding me near the EarthClan border, what…what was happening to me?

I heard Longpaw calling my name, but I didn't even turn around to talk to him. He just stayed there as I waved my tail to stop him from following. I could scent something, familiar, yet unfamiliar. I couldn't put my paw on it…

(Dawnstream's POV)

I sat there for an hour. Melissa and Danny did come to see me, though I dissed them. I wouldn't run away—yet. Soon I scented something. It was a cat, but not just any cat, it was…Nightfall! I got up to my 'knees' and started looking around.

A couple of seconds later, I heard rustles from the bushes. "Who's there?" And there he was. The cat I was in love with. I saw him, once again.

(Nightfall's POV)

I bristled slightly at the twoleg! It was smiling at me, and was crying for some reason. I've never scented a twoleg before, but this one definitely smelled like Dawnstream. It wasn't stale, but it was a live presence! Could this possibly be Dawnstream? I shook my head. "No, no." Words blurted out of my mouth. I sat down, looked into the twolegs eyes. They were blazing green, more beautiful than ever with teary eyes. This was Dawnstream. He had found her, and she had found him.

**Is this short? Good, this means there will be more people who want longer stories which will make me get my lazy butt off the couch and onto the..couch again and write! Yay! After homework of course :) Hope you like this chapter... **


	16. Chapter 16: I Want To Change!

_**Hey, sorry I wasn't online. I was really sick and I actually fainted and had to go to the hospital! Two days of eating stinky hospital food. Well, at least my mom brought me Subway on the second day. :) Hope you like it. I am going to make short chapters because I'm coming to a close end and I want to have maybe at least 25 chapters. AT LEAST. Please R & R. It gives me ENERGY! Ha ha. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Dawnstream's POV.

Nightfall! Nightfall! I wanted to speak cat, but I just…didn't know how. "Nightfall!" I said, but I could see he was confused. The awkward thing was that he wasn't frightened, he just gazed my eyes…passionately. Like he always does to comfort me…And now I found myself kneeling down, still staring at him. I hope he recognized me.

Nightfall's POV

The twoleg has spoken. I have no idea what she said. I'm determined to find out. But…there's no way I will. She kneeled down. I..I don't know what to do…if…if I should go to her, or run away. But there's something about her. I felt my paws moving forward. She gave her paws to me and I jumped up. She smelled like flower. She smelled like StarClan. She smelled like Dawnstream. "Dawnstream! Is that really you?"

She nodded and gave me a warm smile. Then, hugged me. I smelled her wonderful scent. Never wanted to forget it. Then I heard Longpaw coming. I could see Dawnstream also scenting it. I quickly ran to Longpaw. "You know what? You go to Stripepaw and help him with…gathering herbs for Breezepool. Now."

Longpaw looked disappointed but he obeyed and ran away. I walked back to Dawnstream. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes. "How are we going to turn you back? How?"

She just looked at me with watery eyes. After a couple of heartbeats we heard a rustling in a shadow. We quickly turned around to see Falconclaw.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise." He growled. "Your "love" came back to you, except she will never be the same. I can hear your clan calling for you! Your poor, little kits, mewling for milk."

Dawnstream tensed. "Change me." I couldn't understand her, but I could see Falconclaw scoff. "You will have to pay a price."

My eyes widened. "What is she saying?"

Falconclaw pushed me away to be infront of Dawnstream.I just couldn't get up and push him back. Some sort of force wouldn't let me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooohh. Another cliffyhangy. Well, to me. LOL.<em>**


	17. Chapter 17: The Price of Changing

_**Hey! Sorry about the delay. I was grounded and my mom took my net book away. :( anyway, here it is. BTW, I will end this chapter around chapter 20 or 21. I don't think it is a big success, but oh well. :)**_

_**Here are some shout-outs to:**_

___**Anon-Frosty- LOL, I wonder if any cat can try to write. :D Non.**_

_**Spiritsong-Sorry to keep you waiting. I totally blame my mom for it.**_

___**Sparkdust- OMG! Thank you so much. Your sooo nice. I got an A from my Writing class tho. LOL.**_

_**HadiedaughterofHades- Thank you so much! xoxo**_

**_And for the others who gave me great names, thank you! I'm sorry I couldn't use most of them but thank you Starbob and Leeshillliana4 for the human names because my friend's sister is having a baby girl and she's thinking about the name Camille and Debby! I don't know yet because I couldn't contact her recently but she likes those names and some other one I forgot. Sorry I couldn't use the others. :(_**

**_Well, don't want to keep you waiting! xoxo_**

**_-mossdawn_**

Chapter 17

"What's the price, Falconclaw before I rip you to pieces?" Dawnstream asked, fierceness in her tone.

He just wrapped his tail around his paws. "How sweet. I have the power to destroy FireClan and the rest of the other clans. However, I need a fierce, strong, convincing, lying and loving she-cat. I do love you, but I won't force you to love me. I get that. Instead, I need you to help me destroy FireClan, WindClan and WaterClan. You can choose any eight cats to be alive, but the rest will die. Then, I will have my own clan, all in one, the most powerful group of cats will roam through the forest."

Dawnstream's and Nightfall's jaws dropped. Nightfall tried to speak but still was unable to.

"You want to use me to kill my clan? And why can't you have everyone live and just have all four clans into one?" Dawnstream asked.

"Because I can't trust all of these cats. I trust you, and that you'd choose good cats."

Dawnstream thought for a second. "And if I don't? I just won't get changed?"

"That and everyone dies, starting with your kits, and then Nightfall, and then your family followed by friends and clan. And then you."

Dawnstream thought for a moment. "I..I'd rather have you dead than others. Did you really think that I'm this stupid? I'm not. If I kill you as long as I want, then everyone will be alive."

Falconclaw unsheathed and then sheathed his claws. "I know you're smart. But don't forget, you are a twoleg now. Just by killing me once, doesn't make me die. I have a lot of lives."

"How do I know that? Maybe, killing you as a twoleg will change me back."

Falconclaw looked around nervously. "That…that won't happen."

Bingo. "Falconclaw, there is one thing I know you're not good at, it's actually able to fight but the other one is able to lie. Obviously, it WILL happen. Prepare to die."

Falconclaw's eyes widened and in that sudden moment Nightfall was free from the force. He watched Dawnstream quickly wrapping her "twoleg paw" around Falconclaw's neck. Falconclaw was unable to breathe. "Sto—op."

Now, his heart stopped beating. Dawnstream felt it stop when she felt her own as well. A rustling sound came from the bushes.

"Dawn! What are you doing!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Give me the magic of reviews so I can update in less than three days!<strong>_

xoxo

-mossdawn


	18. Chapter 18: Dawnstream Kills Again

_**Hey, sorry guys! For some reason Fanfic didn't allow me in, but it's a long story so... This is your late x-mas present! :D So, I"M YOUR SECRET SANTA! :)**_

_**I hope you like it, it is a little bit longer. And I am sure, it'll be over 21 chapters. :) Please R&R**_

_**A shout-out to **_

_**Spiritsong- Thanks for reviewing! Yep and you'll find out who does or you think will! :D**_

_**This is a very surprising chapter. (HINT) But this is one of the reasons why Dawnstream will be remembered.**_

* * *

><p>Dawnstream's POV<p>

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Melissa yelled as Nightfall hid behind the bushes.

"No—nothing." I stuttered. Falconclaw was on the ground. Melissa gasped and stared at Falconclaw.

She cleared her throat and was about to speak. "Da-mmmmdmmm!"

I put my twoleg paw around her mouth, making her unable to scream or talk. "Please don't call for him. I…I need to do this…for my kits and Nightfall."

And there…I hated the moment but…I totally broke her neck, making her drop to the floor.

* * *

><p>Nightfall's POV<p>

SHE DID NOT! NO! SHE JUST DID! I can't believe it. Dawnstream KILLED Falconclaw again _and _that twoleg! I am able to talk, but I was so shocked that I was speechless. I just watched it all, as Dawnstream hid that twoleg behind the bushes.

I'm dying inside.

* * *

><p><em>At FireClan<em>

Longpaw padded to camp. He was so sad that he had to come back and do…stupid stuff. "Hey, Stripepaw! Nightfall says I have to help you with gathering herbs for Breezepool."

Stripepaw groaned. "Ugh, fine. We have to go to the entrance to get some…err dried oak leaves or something. Oak trees are very close to the camp you know."

"Yes. Let's go."

Echostar walked to the fresh-kill pile. "Wildfur, organize a hunting patrol. Food is running out. Take Greyfeather, Briarpaw, Velvetblaze and," Echostar thought for a moment. "I'll go."

Wildfur dipped his head. "Okay, I'll go get them." He ran to the warrior's den to see a sleeping Greyfeather and a slightly sobbing Velvetblaze. "Hey, Velvetblaze. Please don't cry anymore. Dawnstream will be back. For now, go on a hunting patrol with Echostar, Briarpaw and Greyfeather."

Velvetblaze looked up and hissed. She got up and walked out. Wildfur woke Greyfeather up and she followed him to Echostar while Briarpaw was busy stretching.

"Let's go." Echostar ran out of the entrance. _I hope we can find Dawnstream, even though the search patrols never found her…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. What do you think? Please review! I thought you might be wondering what's happening at the camp during that time. So, yeah. BTW, if you like Victorious, please read my Victorious Fanfiction called Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore. It is a BAT fanfiction (Cat&amp;Beck)<strong>

_**Next Chapter:**_

_"What have you done, Dawnstream?"_

_"I'm sorry. But it's for the sake of my kits. You should understand. You could've been me right now."_


	19. Chapter 19: Echostar Should Know

_**Hello! Happy New 2012! LOL, okay so here is a shout-out to:**_

_**Spiritsong: Melissa is a nurse. I know, I really wanted to surprise all of you. No, Melissa isn't her sister...lol. Melissa is a twoleg nurse. :D**** Lol, I was here for 2, almost a half years but I forgot my password so I made a new one, Mossdawn. :D LOL.**_

_**Please READ AND REVIEW because I only have 15 reviews so far and my other book that has only 14 chapters has almost 40. So...yeah. Here it is.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p>Echostar's Hunting Patrol<p>

"Where's Nightfall?" Velvetblaze asked.

Echostar shrugged. "I don't know. He should be around here. Anyways, let's hunt."

Echostar padded to another side of the territory when the rest of the patrol went their own ways. Echostar sniffed for prey, but instead she caught the scent of Nightfall…and A TWOLEG!

She ran as fast as she could towards the scent. "Nightfall!"

Nightfall spun around and his eyes widened. "Echostar!"

Echostar looked at the twoleg. She was crying. "Run! There's a twoleg!"

The twoleg looked at Echostar. She sobbed more and more. Nightfall shook his head. "That, twoleg…is Dawnstream. Falconclaw, who is now dead, will return back to life soon changed her into a twoleg because he was mad."

Echostar's jaw dropped. "What are you saying?"

"It's true. And just so that other twoleg that's also dead, wouldn't make a noise, Danwstream…killed her."

"Kill me now." Echostar whispered. She scented the twoleg, and she realized, it was Dawnstream. Her scent was a bit different but her natural scent was covered by the icky twoleg one.

"Oh my." Echostar meowed.

Dawnstream looked at Echostar and started to speak, but Echostar and Nightfall couldn't understand her. Nightfall spoke instead. He explained everything, about Falconclaw's evil plans, threats about killing off everyone and the kits.

"What have you done, Dawnstream?"Echostar asked, with pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But it's for the sake of my kits. You should understand. You could've been me right now." Danwstream said. She knew no one understood her, but Falconclaw…who just woke up, did understand. He smirked. "I'm still alive, Dawnstream."

Dawnstream let out a hiss, not a cat one but it definitely was out of annoyance. "Yes, and killing you again and again will finally make you die, forever. And I can live happily with my family and friends."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. You may change back to your cat self. But you definitely won't be happy." Falconclaw growled.

Dawnstream crunched her nose. "What do you mean?"

"You really want to know?"

Dawnstream nodded. "Yes."

"Well, too bad. You'll just have to find me to know, or more like…catch me." Falconclaw hissed and ran away.

"Wait! What?"

Nightfall ran as fast as he could, chasing Falconclaw. It was hard because he was running towards his clan, which was muddy. "FALCONCLAW!"

Falconclaw didn't look back.

"Tell me why she won't be happy!" Nightfall screeched.

Falconclaw stopped. "I'll tell you, only to make your day worse."

Nightfall nodded. "I don't care. I want to know."

"Dawnstream has to die, for the clan's happiness if she doesn't join me in my plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaa! OMG, teehee. Review please about what you think! I'll update on Tuesday if I don't have that much HOMEWORK!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: End Of It All

_**Hi guys! SORRY ABOUT THE WINX CLUB THING, I WAS TIRED AND MY EYESIGHT WAS BLURRY AND SO I PUT ON THE WRONG Guess what! This is the last chapter! Then it'll be a complete story! EEEK! I hope you like it, it kind of made me cry. I'm sensitive but oh well. Shout-outs to:**_

_**Galefire: Thanks! Well, you're the first reviewer who likes Flowerstreak. Sorry, do you mean you want me to have Oceankit in the story? I wish you could've told me earlier, much earlier because this is the last chapter...Maybe if I have another story, I will include Oceankit, and maybe have the story on her. :]**_

_**Spiritsong: LOL, IKR? Haha, thank you so much for reviewing. It wasn't a huge successful story but, at least I have SOME reviewers...who are loyal and don't ditch the story. LOL. **_

**Well here it is, hope you like it. PEACE OUT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfall's POV<strong>

"Dawnstream has to die for the clan's happiness if she doesn't join me in my plan."

No…no…

I heard Dawnstream's twoleg paw steps. She was crying. She mouthed something but I didn't understand her.

I guess she heard us. But she won't die. She won't die. I glanced at a mad Falconclaw. "You'll regret this!" he yowled as he scratched Dawnstream's twoleg leg. She yelled, but not too loud. I closed my eyes as I heard her yelp and fall on to the ground. When I opened my eyes, she was a cat again. "DAWNSTREAM!"

She opened her eyes slightly. "Nightfall?"

"It's me…you'll be okay. You'll be okay."

She shook her head. "No, Falconclaw is too powerful. Please, don't make this hard for me. Tell my kits I love them and I'll guide through their journey. Tell the clan I'm okay and they'll be safe. Tell my mother and father that I love them very much and that they should be together again, because deep inside I know they love each other. They may not show it…but their hearts say differently. Tell Flowerstreak that I'm sorry for everything and that I love her. Tell my brothers that I love them also, and they should look after my kits as well. I want them to train my kits. And, tell yourself that I love you so much, thank you for getting through this with me, for at least giving me love before I…I die."

"No! Dawnstream, you will NOT die! I won't let you!" I screamed. This was too much pain.

She licked me and touched my nose…but she found a deathberry bush. I ran to help her but she ignored me. She took a gulp as I tried to stop her! She was too strong, no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

She fell onto the ground, she was choking on blood. I heard some kind of noise behind me. _Guh-zzzzzzztttzzzzzttzzzz…_It was Falconclaw! He was also dying. There were thunderbolts all around him. I can't…I'm dying too. I can feel it. NO!

Echostar came up to me and was sobbing like crazy, like me. I dragged myself to Dawnstream's body as Echostar and her patrol took Falconclaw to the lake, and threw him there.

"Dawnstream…you're so brave. You've done what no one else would do. You're my hero, my love and mine." I licked her cheek as we stayed together for the last time until Echostar showed up.

"I'm sorry for your loss, she was very brave and strong and a great addition to the clan."

I didn't reply. What could I say?

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Moon Later…<strong>_

"Father? What was mother like?"

"Yeah! I want to know too! Was she pretty?"

"She was very pretty. She had cream colored pelt with dazzling green eyes. She was nice…well at times, fierce, strong, not afraid of anything, and most of all, she was brave."

"Wow. I wish I could see her."

"Yeah. Me too! I'm sad we don't get to see her."

"But remember, I told you that you'll get to see her in your dreams…in StarClan. She'll be watching over you and she'll be guiding you through the roughest times."

"Yeah, if only we got to stay at our old home."

"But little one, there are twolegs all around our old home. Do you want to stay with them?"

"NO WAY! I'm better this way."

"That's my tom-kit, and we'll be safer, more comfortable at our old home."

"Good thing we're bringing mother with us. She should always be honored."

"Yes. She saved the clans."

"We're here! That only took us three days!"

I smiled. My kits were going to grow up without a mother, yet they were going to grow up with their mother's soul, heart and bravery.

* * *

><p><strong>AAA! It's done! Did you like it? Hate it? Give me your last reviews and I'll answer by PMing! :] I don't think I will have a sequel but maybe, just maybe if I get 10 reviews saying I should. Then I'll have a sequel. ABOUT HER KITS AND OCEANKIT! LOL. I love you guys for helping me get through these Cat days...:D Bye and luve you! <strong>

**xoxo, Mossdawn.**


End file.
